Nightwatchers
by xxdeidara00sasorixx
Summary: when you think everything is at a lost and you want to change the past for the future what will you do? well sakura and friends know after falling into a black hole to the past. will she save herself from the darkness that awaites her and her future?


There's a difference between normal and abnormal. And this group defined abnormal. They call themselves "Nightwatchers", and this is their story.

CHAPTER 1:

A 14 year old female stalked her family members with her weapon of choice in hand stained with the blood of her first victim. This psycho killer had forest green eyes and pink shoulder length hair. Blood stained her cloths and face, eyes wide with lust for a good kill. Her pants ripped when her victim who had tried to struggle. Her black plain T-Shirt soaked with blood. As Sakura Haruno ran to the room where she knew her family hides, the stained bat ready to strike at any moment. Small cries were heard from the said room not wanting to be heard from the terror in that lurks in the house. Opening the door with a smile on her face she came face to face with the last remaining members of her family. Not long after entering the room screams were heard throughout the once filled street.

Sakura breathed deep breaths to slow down her heart, her eyes still wide as she looked around the blood covered room of her now deceased family. Sakura looked down making her bangs cover her eyes and clenched her fists so hard it became white, when she came to senses that she has no family now, all because they betrayed her and fell into the darkness she was currently in.

4 years later

'_I didn't want them to become like me, like the world became. They would be better off dead then to suffer in the darkness. My only goal is in the dark to retrieve the light to come and shine upon the blood stained world. I cant forget that I am a assassin.' _Sakura thought still thinking of the past four years ago as she glared at the bloody floor under her. Some idiot tried to break in her house and try to kill her for her home.

Pathetic.

Sakura then scoffed and went to her room to change into her normal assassin outfit. She put on her black T-Shirt and black skinny jeans, then she got her black Goth boots and strapped them on. Next she got her black hooded cloak with her mask. **( A/N think AMBU (sp) mask) **After, she strapped her sword on her back. Her sword is like a normal sword but it's a little bigger. Looking at herself in the mirror in the bathroom Sakura was pleased but also felt like she was missing something, she then noticed her fingerless gloves were missing. Racing to her bed room opened up the drawer she found her gloves. Sighing in relieve Sakura slipped them on and went outside with mask in place and she made sure she put her cloak hood up.

The streets were cracked and broken along with the run down shops and burned houses. The grass was long since dead and so were the trees, water was brown and rats were scattered everywhere searching for food. Men were either fighting, stealing or getting cheap hookers. The women were either the hookers or you just don't see them. Often you seen teenagers doing drugs or stealing. Where's the children you ask? Simple the women hide them…Why? That is because if children were seen in the streets they were killed on the spot.

Walking along the streets Sakura closed her eyes and sniffed the gasoline smelling air. Upon opening her eyes Sakura found the forest near by was glowing green in one section. '_that's strange nothing here glows green… heck nothing glows!' _Sakura thought as she ran to the forest getting her sword ready for a fight if needed. When she got to the spot were she noticed the glow she was surprised to see a colossal black hole on the ground ten feet in front of her. The hole was at least 15ft wide. Eyes scanning the area to see if anyone was near this dangerous hole, noticing no movement whatsoever Sakura then took a kunai that was strapped to her leg and flung it at the gaping hole. The kunai disappeared inside the hole make Sakura go in shock.

"This is a real black hole…that glowed green!" Sakura almost yelled this was no hole someone dug it was _real_. Curiosity getting the better of her she inched closer to get a better look of what lies inside the massive black hole. Not even having the chance to gasp out in horror when Sakura got sucked in. Reaching for something to grab onto but failing as she went crashing down even faster to the depths of the gapping hole. Whipping her sword and stabbing it into the side of the hole thinking if its in the ground it must have dirt walls. But as if nature was mocking her there was indeed no wall at al.

Getting angry at this Sakura slipped the sword back into its holder and yelled out "REALLY!" throwing her hands to the direction of the suppose to be wall. Looking down wondering if there is ant bottom to this never ending wonderland and sadly there was but for Sakura she fainted before she even saw the light that was forming at the end.


End file.
